5 Years
by That Skater Chick
Summary: 5 years. It's been five years. Five years since we helped Roxy. Five years since I left Alphea. Five years since I ran away. Five years since I've seen Sky, the Winx and the Specialists. Five long years. No one knows where I went. No one knows why I left. (ONE SHOT)


5 years. It's been five years. Five years since we helped Roxy. Five years since I left Alphea. Five years since I ran away. Five years since I've seen Sky, the Winx and the Specialists. Five long years. No one knows where I went. No one knows why I left. I left a note telling them not to look for me. They didn't listen. I told them to carry on with their lives, they still look for me.

The reason I left is personal, I left because I couldn't face the decision I had to make. I couldn't sit around and choose the fate of the world. I was 19 for crying out loud. The temptation to go to the dark side was too much. I couldn't look my friends in the eye. It hurt me to know that I even thought about hurting them. So I ran. I left. I tried to runaway from my problems.

But that decision haunts me everyday of my life.

I see in the magazines that they are all happy. Stella and Brandon are engaged. Flora and Helia are closer than ever. Riven and Musa have sorted out their problems and are always smiling. Layla and Tecna are both married and as happy as can be. Even Sky seems happy. I'm not.

I live alone; I try to keep away from the public. I don't want to talk. Sometimes when I walk down the street, people stare. I know they recognize me. I ignore them.

My past will catch up to me. I hope that by then I will be happy. And they will see that. And they will leave me alone. And they will carry on with their lives.

I know someday, they will find me.

And that day came far too soon.

I walk down the deserted street. I ran out of groceries and I need to get some more food. The street is pretty quiet; the sky is a gloomy grey. The only light you can see is from the small Asian shops and tiny restaurants on the side of the lonely passageways.

The apartments lining the street have lights on, but the curtains are drawn. No one likes the gloomy weather; no one wants to see it, besides me. It means I can get out without too many curious faces trying to figure out where they know me from.

I finally see the lights of the shopping center, letting me know that I'm almost there. Just as I let out a breath, rain starts pouring down. I grown as I sprint down the street, wanting to get out before I catch a cold. I finally reach the inside of the door but regret it almost instantly. The sight before me makes me try to spin around and run away before they see me.

Standing in front of me is the familiar two. Musa and Riven. They had just walked out the CD store, Musa carrying a bag that is probably filled to the brink with Earth's music. They are holding hands and I couldn't help but smile and think, I told you so. Riven was looking at Musa, the way Sky use to look at me.

I pull my hoodie over my head, as I walk past them. I know one way they would recognize me is if they saw my hair. I walk past them and almost disappear around the corner when I hear a feminine voice, "Bloom?"

I quickly turn the corner and try to escape but couldn't when I felt a pair of arms, which I quickly identified as Riven's, circle around my waist, immobilizing me. I tried to escape, squirming in his grip, but to no avail. I heard Musa say, "We need to get her to the rest, they need to know she's alive."

I couldn't stop myself, "No! I don't want them to know. I just want to be left alone! Please let me go! I don't want to go!"

Musa was looking at me; I could see emotions in her eyes. _Happiness. Confusion. Relief. Sadness. _Those were just a few that I could identify. "But why Bloom? Didn't you miss us? Did you honestly think that we would give up on finding you? Do you know how we can barely have a conversation without going 'I miss Bloom' or 'Bloom would know what to do' because it's true? We missed you. There is no way we are letting you go. Sky has been a mess."

At the name, tears fill my eyes. "You think I'm not a mess! I'm alone! I miss him! I miss everyone! But I had to leave; I was putting you all in danger. I couldn't just let you guys get hurt."

I felt Riven's arms loosen slightly and take that as my chance to run. I ran and ran. I finally reached the apartment I'm staying in. I was out of breath. I got away! I smile and save shopping for another day. I spend the rest of the day relaxing. But what I didn't realize was I was being watched.

"Are you sure it was her?" Sky was trying to get as much info out of me and Riven as possible. "Do you think I would be telling you this if I wasn't sure?" I sassed.

Sky turns a dark shade of red. "I just want to find her." He looks out the window.

"Already thought of that, I put a tracing charm on her." His head snaps to me so fast it would fly off.

"Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm lying? Of course I'm serious. I know where she is, so let's go!"

We gathered the rest of the Winx and Specialists and we were on our way. I just wonder how Bloom would react.

I was rudely awoken when I heard a crash downstairs, soon followed by hushed whispers. I sigh, hoping that it was just the neighbors but get up anyway. I tiptoe downstairs but gasp at the sight in front of me. There, in the mess of what I use to call my kitchen, stood the people I least wanted to see. They were all staring at me.

I took in all of them. All the Specialists have grown and gotten buffer. Tecna's hair was longer, reaching to her waist. Stella has gotten slimmer and more curves. Layla and Musa have gotten curvier too. And Flora, she has gotten a better tan and longer legs.

I finally let my eyes set on Sky. He had dark rings under his eyes. He was looking at me as if he couldn't believe I was actually in front of him. "Bloom."

"Sky."

I was suddenly enveloped in a giant hug. All the girls were hugging me. "Guys! Can't breathe!"

They let me go. "Why did you leave?" Everyone asked me this. I also heard a few, "We missed you?"

"I can't tell you! I'm happy to see you, but I can't tell you."

"Why can't you tell us? I mean, we are you're best friends!" Stella yells in her usual loud voice.

Everyone agreed with her.

"I wish I could guys, I wish I could."

"Well then, I guess you don't need us then." Brandon spoke, putting his arm around Stella.

Everyone looked at me with sad eyes before Tecna cast a teleportation charm. One by one they climb in, giving me one last glance. Sky was the last to go through. Before he disappears he turns to me. "I was really hoping you had changed your mind, but hope seems to be just another four letter word to you."

He goes through the portal and it shuts, leaving me alone. I slump to the floor, crying. Knowing this was my own fault.

**_Hey guys, its Angel. To those who read this, thank you. I would really appreciate a review, this was my first one shot and I would like to know where I could improve my faults. _**

**_I wrote this while I was bored and then showed it to a friend who isn't that big on Winx and she said it was really good. So I thought why not publish it to see if it was any good. _**

**_I might write a sequel, if I get good reviews._**

**_I have lots of ideas, but I'm just not sure if they are good… Criticism helps improve my writing. _**

**_ I would accept requests. _**

**_I'm also looking for a site on the site on Facebook that's for Winx Club fanfic writers. Can someone maybe give me a link? _**

**_Thank you all for the support._**

**_Thanks again for reading…_**

**_Have a nice day, stay awesome and eat chocolate!_**

**_Also I wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy new year!_**


End file.
